


Quite the Night for “Bad” Luck

by marigold_scented_candles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marichat, No Plot/Plotless, chat noir being a dumbass, seriously boy learn how to knock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigold_scented_candles/pseuds/marigold_scented_candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Chat Noir is generally a gentleman, every once in awhile he forgets his manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Night for “Bad” Luck

Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug

 **Pairing** : Marichat

 **Prompts** : shock, Improper.

 

 

Honestly, Chat Noir hadn’t quite meant to burst through Marinette’s window. It was just open,and it was the middle of the night, and his legs ached from jumping and letting Ladybug sit on his leg again while they looked for the Akuma that was currently trying to ruin Paris.

He definitely hadn’t meant to hop though her window while she was in the process of getting into her pajamas. In fact as soon as he caught sight of her bare back he squealed and turned his back, and was quite ready to jump right out the window again, tired and hurt or not!

“ Oh my god I’m so sorry Princess I didn’t-!” Great… Marinette was going to hate him, and he was going to have the image of her shirtless in his head when they saw each other at school tomorrow, and if he didn’t keep a straight face Nino would definitely say something, and he hated lying to Nino.

“ Chat what are you doing here?!” Well, that was probably the best response he could’ve received. No calling him a peeping tom or a pervert, maybe because his back was to her, but his cheeks were still so red, and he still wanted to hop right out of her window and run home, even though he knew there definitely wasn’t a first aid kit there.

“ I just wanted a band aid I didn’t mean to walk in on that Princess” He could hear Marinette sigh, but he wasn’t sure if it was out of exasperation or anger with him.

“ Don’t you know black cats are unlucky princess?” Plagg would argue that seeing a pretty girl in the process of getting her shirt on wasn’t bad luck at all, but Adrien disagreed. That wasn’t anything Marinette wanted him to see… she’d just wanted to get changed for the night, and now he wasn’t going to have a band aid either.

“ Here’s your band aid Chat… Try knocking next time” Chat Noir is almost surprised to see that Marinette bothered to walk around him, just to press the band aid onto his arm.

“ duly noted Princess” Chat Noir regained his smirk, because thank goodness Marinette wasn’t angry at him, even though she had every single right to be, and she was already smiling at him, maybe exasperated, but also endeared. Maybe she liked shy boys… Chat Noir bowed, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before she could say a word and hopping up to her window.

“ Bonne Nuit, Princesse” And a good night it was. He got home before one in the morning, and he slept well, just remembering how gentle her fingertips were, how she put up with him, how she gave him chances to mess up, how she smiled at him even though he’d made a mistake, how she appreciated and accepted apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble about Chat Noir making a fool of himself. Bonne Soir means good night in french. Posted on tumblr to my roleplay blog, Malchanceuxchatnoir. I hope you guys like it~


End file.
